


Riley

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: National Treasure (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 18:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19138015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Slash in czech language. This piece of work I wish not to translate.





	Riley

**Author's Note:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.

"Vždyť jsem šel jen vynést odpadky?! Kde ses tu vzal?" rozhodil Riley Poole rukama, když se vrátil do svého bytu. Ano, ponechal dveře pootevřené, ale rozhodně nečekal, že jeho sotva minutovou absenci někdo využije k tomu, aby jej navštívil.

 

 

Chvíli hleděl na absolutně nevinný úsměv druhého muže, jenž pouze pokrčil rameny, a dál si jen tak v riflích, košili a oblekovém saku seděl na stole, boty neomylně na židli, načež Rileymu nezbylo nic jiného než se se situací smířit. Zabouchl za sebou, utáhl si župan a znovu si změřil příchozího pohledem. Nebylo mu dvakrát příjemné, že jej Ben nachytal zrovna v takovém oděvu, měl na sobě vlastně jen spodní prádlo, ale rozhodně nehodlal vyšilovat. Alespoň ne hned.

 

 

"Narušil jsem tvou ranní rutinu?" usmíval se nadále Benjamin Gates, jenž si poměrně užíval, jak nejistě se Riley tváří. "Našli jsme sice dva poklady, ale nepřeháníš to trošku s tím bohémským životem? Jsou dvě odpoledne."

 

 

"Ty mi něco povídej o spořádaném životě," zakroutil mladší muž hlavou, nepatrný úsměv na rtech však dával najevo, že se nechtěl Bena nijak dotknout. "Pořád bydlíš v hotelu?"

 

 

"No... kvůli tomu jsem přišel."

 

 

"Hlavně mi neříkej, že jste se s Abigail zase dali dohromady a jdete hledat třetí poklad," odlepil se Riley konečně z místa, a přestože měl nutkání se jít převléci, přesunul se blíže ke svému hostu a opřel se zadními partiemi o kuchyňskou linku.

Benův upřený, napůl vážný, napůl pobavený pohled, jímž jej sjel od hlavy k patě, a s úsměvem se zastavil znovu u jeho očí, mu na dobrém rozpoložení nepřidával. Bylo mu jasné, že se červená, vždyť stačilo, aby mu Ben jen věnoval minimální náznak přízně, a Riley se i po těch letech stále chvěl.

 

 

"Ne, to ne, ale změnu potřebuju. Nemůžu v hotelu bydlet napořád," koukal dál starší muž na toho mladšího. Ten jen přikývnul a snažil se tvářit zaujatě. On sice zaujat byl, ale o něco více samotným Benem než tím, co mu povídal.

 

 

Pravděpodobně to stejně povede k nějaké šílenosti, i když krádež Deklarace nezávislosti asi nepřekoná nic.

 

 

"Takže se stěhuješ zpátky k tátovi?" zeptal se nakonec, aby aspoň něco řekl a poue nezíral. Jenže Ben v ten moment sklopil zrak k zemi, a když se jejich oči opět střetly, Rileymu začalo docházet, o co jde. Ten štěněčí pohled modrých duhovek byl více než výmluvný. "To nepřichází v úvahu."

 

 

"Ale, no, tak, Riley, musím mít nějakou společnost, jinak se zblázním," naklonil Ben hlavu tak, aby se vskutku podobal prosícímu štěněti ještě víc.

 

 

Ne. Ani náhodou. To prostě nejde. Ne.

 

 

Rileymu bylo jasné, že by zešílel, kdyby se k němu Ben nastěhoval. Vidět ho každý den, každý den se potýkat s tím dokonalým úsměvem, inteligentníma, vtipem jiskřícíma očima… Navzdory hlodajícímu pocitu viny, že odmítá pomoci příteli, znovu rezolutně zavrtěl hlavou.

 

 

"A k někomu jinému jít nemůžeš?"

 

 

Tentokrát Benův výraz protnula ironie.

 

 

"Fajn, hloupá otázka," uznal Riley vzápětí. Člověk s Benovou reputací a vlastně i povahou si přátele nehledá úplně jednoduše, navíc měl pocit, že Ben se o to ani nikdy moc nesnažil. Vystačili si.

 

 

Ta myšlenka jej zahřála a zároveň podpořila růst pocitu viny. Sakra, jak z toho ven?

 

 

"Tak mi aspoň řekni, proč mě tady nechceš, máš nějakou novou známost?"

 

 

Jak to ten člověk dělal, že od vážného tématu a odepření pomoci od svého přítele dokázal během mrknutí oka přejít úplně k jinému?! Navíc s tak žraločím úsměvem. Dobíral si ho, ale zároveň byl neskutečně zvědavý, na to ho Riley znal příliš dlouho.

 

 

"Ale nemám," rozhodl se Riley zchladit Benovo nadšení, ten se ale nenechal jen tak odbýt.

 

 

"Mně to přeci říct můžeš, určitě jsi někoho potkal. Že to byla ta zrzka z toho prezidentského večírku?"

 

 

Riley se musel usmát, když viděl, jak je Ben celý nadšený.

 

 

"Nebo nějaký jiná? Znám ji?" pokračoval Ben, evidentně se bavící nesnázemi svého přítele.

 

 

"No, tak, Bene, žádnou dívku nemám," kroutil mladší muž hlavou, jehož sice zmíněná nejistota stále sužovala, jenže Benův entusiasmus byl nakažlivý. Usmíval se, přestože mohl poskytnout pouze záporné odpovědi na Benovy všetečné, avšak v dobré víře míněné dotazy.

 

 

Srdce se mu zběsile rozbušilo a po těle se mu rozlila horko, když se k němu Ben naklonil, oči jiskřící a úsměv téměř vědoucí.

 

 

"Tak že by chlapce, Riley?"

 

 

Ta otázka mladšího muže zaskočila natolik, že se mu dech zadrhl v hrdle.

 

 

"Bene!" vydal něco mezi vykviknutím a pobouřeným zvoláním, nedočkal se ale další pobavené reakce, jak předpokládal. Ben se sice stáhnul, díval se na něj spíše zkoumavě, jako by hodnotil…

 

 

Riley ten pohled nevydržel, zahleděl se kamsi na desku stolu a snažil se uklidnit. Dlaněmi pevně svíral desku kuchyňské linky, hrudník se mu rapidně zvedal, nejen tváře mu hořely. Věděl, že okatěji už působit nemohl. Prozradil se. Ale copak mohl takovou otázku čekat?! Nikdy o ničem takovém s Benem nemluvil. Jeho známosti jej sice vždy zajímaly, ale…

 

 

Všechny myšlenky se rozutekly, jakmile si Riley uvědomil blízkost druhého muže. Ben seskočil ze stolu a postavil se před něj, podvědomě cítil, že se na něj svrchu dívá.

 

 

"Neřekl jsem ti tak úplně pravdu," uslyšel pak, "vlastně jsem vůbec nepřišel kvůli bydlení."

 

 

Riley vůbec netušil, co si má myslet, našel v sobě však odvahu to zjistit. Odlepil pohled od země, pozvedl tvář a zadíval se přímo do Benových modrých očí. Usmíval se. Pořád. Tentokrát ale nezvykle jemně, a ta samá jemnost se odrážela i v jeho duhovkách, vnímal Benovu přítomnost, jak je k němu přitahován ještě blíž…

 

 

"Tak kvůli čemu?" promítlo se Rileyho rozpoložení opět do jeho hlasu, jenž byl zastřený, rozechvělý.

 

 

Zamyslet se nad tím už ale mladší muž nestihl, neboť Ben se sklonil, prsty mu vklouznul do vlasů a spojil jejich rty, čímž Rileyho definitivně odzbrojil. Ten zprvu nebyl schopen pohybu, jen zpracovával tu informaci, že Ben… Ben… zavřel oči a pohnul rty proti druhým, jež mu vyšly vstříc. Každé nervové zakončení se mu rozvibrovalo nadšením, šířící se nitrem v podobě tepla, nutícího srdce zběsile pumpovat krev do žil.

 

 

Pod návalem adrenalinu byl donucen k činu, proto ani nestihl nijak zabránit tomu, aby v mžiku zvedl ruce, sevřel v dlaních límec Benova saka, čímž si staršího muže přitáhl ještě blíž. Pobavené Benovo zafunění mu neušlo, vůbec se jím ale nezabýval, když jej Ben objal kolem pasu, aby vzápětí paži zase stáhnul a…

 

 

Riley téměř nadskočil, když Ben zatáhnul za pásek, držící části županu u sebe, jež se od nyní nacházely každá na jedné straně Rileyho boků.

 

 

"Bene!" oslovil překvapeně mladšího muž staršího, který se na něj jen zadýchaně culil, pohledem pak svého přítele sjel úplně stejně jako předtím, nyní se však zastavil v místech, která naprosto bezostyšně prozrazovala, jak moc se Rileymu vyústění jejich konverzace líbí.

 

 

Jestli Riley měl nějaké připomínky, tak je všechny zapomněl, když viděl, jakým způsobem na něj Ben zírá.

 

 

"Neptej se mě jak, kdy, proč… Sám nevím," zodpověděl Ben nevyřčenou otázku a Riley mu věřil. Vždycky Benovi věřil.

 

 

Věřil tomu, že jeho jemný úsměv je upřímný, že v jeho očích se zračí pravé city.

 

 

A jakmile si jej Ben za župan přitáhl opět k sobě a vklouznul rukou pod něj, objímaje mladšího muže kolem pasu, věřil i tomu, že existují i méně pravděpodobnější situace, do jakých se dá dostat, než plánování krádeže Deklarace nezávislosti.


End file.
